He Doesn't Get It
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: Sam and Dean lose their memories to a witch on a hunt. They have to rely on Castiel to help them bring back their memories and train them to be hunters How ever, New Dean starts to acquire feelings about his angel that he may not have had in the past.
1. Let's gank this bitch

A/N So I started this, I hope you guys like it. Please Review on how you like it so far. This story goes to the song "She doesnt get it" By The Format (changed to a he, obviously)

"So where exactly is this bitch?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Sam was sitting in the back, while Cas finally was riding shotgun. Castiel thought about it for a second, then calmly answered, "She should be approximately an hour from here, which is 60 miles straight. You are going fairly fast, Dean. You should slow down or we'll crash."  
"No I'm not, and I won't. I always drive this fast. You're just too slow" Dean laughed, not even bothering to think about slowing down. He didn't have to listen to Cas about his driving. It was _his _car for pete's sake. In reality, Cas was the more inpatient one. He hated driving in the car with them. He always wanted to just poof places. Dean knew it would be easier if they all just poofed with him, but he liked to drive with Cas. He loved spending time with the angel, in a non-gay way. He and Cas were just buds, and he liked it that way.  
At the moment, the trio were on their way to take down a witch. She had been killing multiple people in her town, so they had to go take her down. Dean missed all these stupid little jobs. He was too conflicted with other things to do little things like this. He knew he would have to go back to all the crap with the angels and the demons, but for now he just had to enjoy being with his two favorite people. This was such an easy hunt, it almost hurt. They could just kill her and be out. Then Dean could eat pie and drink beer with his brother. And Cas, if he wanted to, but these days he was always busy doing something else. He agreed to help on this one, since Dean asked nicely. They didn't _need_ the help, Dean knew that Cas should spend time with them every once in awhile.  
"So..All we have to do is kill her and leave, right?" Sam asked. He obviously was only asking that to stop the awkward silence. Dean sighed, "I don't know. Maybe we'll have a tea party first."  
"I was just asking. Sometimes it's more than that. You never know Dean" Sam added. Dean rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and let me drive."  
The majority of the ride consisted of constant bickering between the brothers, while Cas silently sat in his seat. Dean had no clue what he was thinking about. Cas was so hard to read. You would think something as powerful as him would let him emotions free all the time. But he never usually did. It hurt Dean sometimes. He'd like to know what the angel was thinking. He had gotten to talk to him a couple times recently.  
Dean could hear light snoring from the backseat, so that meant Sam was sleeping. This would be a good time to talk to Cas. "Hey Cas, what are you thinking about?" He quickly turned his eyes to look at him, then shifted them back to the road. Castiel was silent for a few seconds.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing? You're awfully quiet for thinking about nothing. There has to be something."  
"I'm not thinking about anything. It's simple. My mind is just blank at the moment. I am just resting."  
"Well then. If you think of anything, you tell me, got it?" Dean smiled. He chuckled slightly, "Too bad Sam fell asleep, we're almost there. He'll miss the fun."

Castiel tilted his head, "Why wouldn't we wake him? Aren't these hunts supposed to be with you two?"

"I was joking, Cas. I'll just wake the bitch up when we get there."

Castiel nodded in understanding.

After what felt like years, they reached the witch's house. Dean opened the door and slammed it loud enough so Sam could wake up. Sam bolted upright and hit his head on the top of the car. "Jeez Dean. A simple, wake up, would really help."  
"Sorry, Sammy, But we have shit to get done." Dean strolled to the door of the Witch's house. It was so easy. They knew exactly where she lived, who she was, it was one of the advantages of having Cas in the group. He made research about 500 times easier.  
"So do we knock and when she opens the door, we kill her?" Cas asked. The way he asked seemed so innocent. Castiel was such an awkward being. It was adorable. Not in the gay way. The kitten kind of way, though that was still sort of gay sounding in Dean's head.  
He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Castiel took that as if he was saying no.  
"So we talk to her? What do we say? I am not very fond of talking to strangers."  
"We just go in and wing it." Dean smirked, and fixed his jacket.  
"I think we should go with Cas. We can't risk talking to her. She seems very dangerous. We should just get the job done already." Sam walked next to Dean. The three of them just awkwardly stood at the front door of the witches house.  
"Do you guys usually stand and wait for someone to answer? Or do you kick the door open?" Castiel asked.  
"Depends on my mood." Dean winked  
"What mood are you in, Dean?"  
"For pete's sake." Sam sighed and loudly knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds.  
A woman opened the door. She was beautiful, and she had an incredibly hot body, if you asked Dean. He looked her up and down quickly, she would be dead already, so why not enjoy the view while it lasts. The boys rushed into her house before she could respond.  
"Dean, do we kill her now?" Castiel whispered a little too loud. The witch gasped. She was infuriated.  
"Kill me? Who do you assholes think you are? Get away from my house." She stamped her foot.  
"We're here to kill you because you're a witch." Castiel said, completely oblivious. Dean tried his hardest not to laugh. It was just too much.  
"Excuse me? You guys are hunters, aren't you? Leave me alone. I did my business. I'm done. So just go away." She put her hands on her hips.  
"Listen, you did the crime, you pay the price. Just sit back and enjoy the last moments of your life." Dean put his hand in his pocket, where his knife was resting. He gripped it and waited for the right moment.  
"Listen to me. If you just leave me alone, I promise I won't do anything bad. If you even touch me, you'll regret it." She seemed serious. Dean handled bigger bullshit than this, so he just simply went for the kill. He took out the knife and stabbed her in the heart. She screamed, and started to chant loudly. Dean didn't understand what she was saying, but as she fell to the ground, she wouldn't stop until her eyes closed.  
"Dean! What the hell. Do you even know what she was chanting?" Sam yelled.  
"No. And I honestly don't care." Dean shrugged, "We killed her. That's all that matters."  
"You don't care? What if she put a death curse on you? Cas, can we bring her back and see what she was chanting."  
"That's bullshit Sam! She had her chance. Just leave it." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"This is serious." Sam stated.  
Cas sighed and touched his fingers to the witch's forehead. She jolted back up.  
"What the hell was that? Do you think it's fun to kill someone and bring them back less than a minute later? Did you finally realize how douchey you were being? At least keep me dead if you're going to kill me." She rolled her eyes.  
Sam grunted in anger, "What did you chant at Dean? None of us could tell what you were saying."  
"You brought me back to life after about 30 seconds to know _the spell_ I cast on him? You could have just looked it up."  
"You were talking too fast. We have no clue what you were saying. I just want to know if you did anything bad to Dean."  
She smirked, "It wasn't anything _bad_. How about this. I'll repeat it for you, but you would have to let me live. And let me do it to either of you" She pointed to Cas and Sam. Dean didn't like the sound of any of this. He would rather just deal with whatever she gave to him. Now Sam or Cas had to sacrifice themselves. People just did not like to listen to Dean.  
"I'll do it." Cas said confidently, "You can do the curse on me."  
Sam shook his head, "No. I'll do it. We don't want to take any chances with you, Cas."  
Cas opened his mouth to disapprove, but the witch sighed loud enough to stop him. "Okay, I'll do it to the giant. Someone should have their phones out to record it. I'm going to regret this. But as long as you people don't kill me again. Dying is not fun." The three of them nodded and Sam mentally prepared himself.  
Dean didn't like any of this at all. They were just supposed to kill her and leave, not go through this. Dean took out his phone so he could record what she was saying. She recited the same chant as she did before, this time on Sam. Once she was done, Dean dropped his phone.  
"There? Happy? Now leave." The witch pushed her hands on Sam and Dean's backs trying to push them out the door. Castiel followed behind her to catch up.  
"Wait wait." Dean turned around. He was fairly close to the witch, and he felt his insides tingle. He hated having to go against hot witches. He felt bad having to waste such beautiful beings. Though he was sure their souls were ugly sons of bitches. His eyes couldn't help but move down while they were that close, but he instantly brought them back up. He smiled.  
The witch looked incredibly disgusted. She pushed Dean away from her, "First of all, you just killed me, don't get all flirty. Plus, I'm a lesbian, so you have no chance."  
Dean looked over to Cas, whose head tilted to the side like it always did. He didn't know why he was so tempted to look at him after she said that. It was almost instinct. Cas looked back at him and straightened his head. Dean raised his eyebrows slightly. He and Cas always did this. Dean wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off him.  
The girl looked at the two of them and laughed. "So he's your boyfriend, isn't he? That's cute. I'd love to see you two stare at each other, but I'm having company over later." She looked serious. Dean knew that he couldn't let her live, even if he promised to. It was too dangerous, she could kill people again. Dean turned his head back to her and nodded. "We'll get out of your hair."

She sighed in relief. The three walked out of the door, Sam leaned to Dean ear, "What the hell."

Dean smirked as the witch slammed the door behind them. The trio walked back to the impala. Sam scratched his head, "I thought we were going to kill her? Why are you letting her go?" He said angrily.

"Do you know me at all?" Dean walked back over to the door of the house and knocked. He waited for a while and there was no answer. He knocked again, and finally she opened the door, "Why the hell are you still here? I told you to get lost"

"I dropped my phone, can I go get it?" Dean asked. She rolled her eyes annoyingly and let him in. She turned her back to walk into her kitchen, when Dean pushed the knife through her back.

"That's for doing whatever the hell you did to me and my brother, bitch." He pulled it out and she fell to the floor. He whistled as he strolled over to where his phone was and pick it up. It was a piece of cake. Though Dean prefered pie.

He walked back to the others and sat inside the Impala with them. He turned the car on and started to drive out of her driveway. He chuckled, "How about we go out for some pie to celebrate?"

"I would like that." Cas said calmly, this time he sat in the backseat. Dean nodded, "There. We're going out for pie!"

Sam sighed, "I'm not going to go with you guys. I have to research on that chant the witch said."

"Fine, I'll drop you off at the motel. Cas and I can go by ourselves. Right, Cas?" Dean looked behind him quickly while he was still driving.

"Yes."

"Good."  
They reached the motel and dropped Sam off. Cas moved to the front seat and buckled himself in. He didn't need to, being an angel, but he did it anyway. Dean started to drive to where he saw a diner earlier.  
"How come you want to go for pie when you don't eat?" Dean asked, to start conversation. Cas shrugged, "I don't _need_ to eat. I can if I wanted to."  
Dean mouthed a silent of and shifted his eyes to the road. That was what was most important, the road. He didn't want to get them into a car crash.  
He pulled into the diner. "Crap I need to piss. Save us a seat" Dean got out of the car and ran into the bathroom. Castiel smiled to himself.

Dean was taking a long time in the bathroom. He usually went to the bathroom as fast as he could. Castiel was getting a little worried. He had to order apple pie for Dean, since he was taking too long and he didn't want to keep the waitress waiting. It was extremely unlike Dean to not come running when he smelled it.  
Dean's pie was going to get cold if he left it there any longer. After a while, Castiel decided to go into the bathroom to check on him. He silently scooted himself out of the booth and walked over to the bathrooms. He had to double check which one was which. It was a good thing Dean told him the difference. It would be very awkward for his male vessel to walk into a female bathroom. It was one of those single bathrooms, and he knew Dean never locks them.  
He opened the door slowly. He saw Dean laying on the floor. Castiel ran over to him and checked his pulse. It was a good thing he was alive. This must have been the side-effect of the chant that witch said earlier. Castiel put his fingers to Dean's head, and he sprung up.  
"Why are you in the bathroom with me? Who the hell do you think you are, I never invited you. Get out!" He said accusingly. That was weird. Dean never talked to Castiel that way.  
"Come on. The pie is getting cold." Castiel said. Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
"Dude, I don't care about your pie. I think I may be drunk. I don't remember why I'm here. Or what my name is. So yeah, so away."  
_This_ must have been the real side effect. Dean couldn't remember anything. What the witch didn't know, is Castiel could simply bring his memories back. He pressed his fingers to Dean's head, and gave the memories back.  
"Dude, what the hell." Dean backed away from his fingers, "I'm pretty sure I don't know you, so leave me alone."  
It still didn't work. Castiel decided to call Sam using his phone. He dialed the number, while an angry Dean was still ranting at him.  
It rang for a while, then he picked up, "Hello?"  
"Sam. I need your help. Dean has lost his memories and I cannot fix them"  
"Sam...that's my name okay. You're Castiel right?"  
"Yes. I'm guessing you have lost your memories as well."  
"I guess so. I just woke up a couple of seconds ago, and I have no clue who I am. Then you called."  
"I will be over there with Dean in a few minutes." Castiel closed the phone.  
This was going to be difficult.


	2. Who are you? Who Am I? What's going on?

A/N Sorry for the hiatus! Speaking of haitus, anyone glad Fall Out Boy is finally back? Anyway, for a warning, this story is going to contain a little bit of Sastiel, so sorry if it isn't your cup of tea.

* * *

"Will you just get out already or I'll force you to get out." Dean pushed Castiel's shoulder lightly. Castiel sighed, "You're drunk. I'm your friend, Castiel. I'll bring you home."  
Dean paused. He thought about it for a while, "I don't know if I trust you. You could just be luring me to bed like some sick bastard."  
Castiel looked around the room. He had no clue what Dean was talking about. He didn't want to bring Dean to a bed, he needed to bring him to the motel to figure things out.  
"I just need to bring you back to the motel. We need to talk." Castiel stepped a little closer to Dean. He wanted Dean to know he was being serious, and that he could be trusted. It was probably very confusing for Dean at the moment. He didn't know where he was, who he was, or anything, really. When they got to the motel, Castiel could explain to them who they were, and who he was, and maybe the boys would understand.  
"Listen. I don't know who you are right now, but I'm going to need more proof. Let me check my wallet I have. Maybe there's something in there." Dean checked his pockets and pulled out a brown wallet. He reached his hand in it and started to look inside. Castiel couldn't see what was in there, and he wanted to know. He didn't want to bother Dean, though. He was most likely in a weak state and he didn't want to make it worse.  
He looked at Dean's eyes, which reacted to all the things he would find in his wallet. His eyes widened at something. They darted to Castiel, he stared at him for a few seconds, as if he was starstruck. The Dean quickly put the wallet back into his pocket. "Alright, I believe you. Can we just get it over with?" He moved to walk out of the bathroom that they were currently in.  
Castiel ran to catch up with him. "What did you see in your wallet?" He asked calmly. Dean rushed out of the diner without another word. He stood at the parking lot, without going to the Impala.  
"Which car is mine?" He asked, with his face almost pouted. Even though he didn't have his memories, he still sort of acted like Dean. That was a good thing, and a bad thing. He would probably still tell terrible jokes that Castiel never understood. He was used to those by now, though Castiel hoped he wouldn't tell those jokes anymore.  
"That one." Castiel pointed to the Impala. It would have been much easier if Castiel could just zap Dean to the motel, but he didn't want Dean to be terrified. He didn't know that Castiel was an angel yet, and he didn't want him to be scared. He needed this Dean to trust him, and it would probably be hard to trust someone who zapped you to places claiming to be an angel. He would probably explain everything when they were at the motel.  
They got into the car, and Dean reached into his pockets to get the keys out. He turned the car on. "Do you remember how to drive?"  
"I may not remember anything, but I still know how to drive. I'm not 5." He backed the car out. "Wait, where is this motel." He asked.  
Castiel paused, he couldn't even remember, he decided to just call Sam to get the adress.  
"Hello? This is Cas right?" He answered.  
"Yes. I need you to get the adress of the motel that you are staying in."  
"Let me go check." Sam put the phone down. Castiel patiently waited, as Dean was just driving straight through the streets.  
As they were driving, Castiel saw Sam outside of a motel, looking at it's adress. "Stop! It's right there! I see Sam!"  
Dean slammed the brakes and turned into the parking lot of the Motel. Sam stared at them, with curiosity. He was probably just thought that they were random people. They parked the car and got out.  
"Hello, Sam." Castiel walked up to Sam. Sam's eyes widened, and he looked at the pair with confusion.  
"Wait a minute...are you Cas? And who's that?" He asked.  
"Yes, and this is Dean." Castiel motioned Dean to come foreword. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam, as well.  
"Well...uh..should we go inside? Then you can explain things because, to be honest, I'm confused about all of this." Sam confessed. Castiel nodded and leaded the brothers into the motel room.  
"Each of you sleep on your own bed. Ask questions and I will answer them." Castiel ordered. He didn't want to have to spend time awkwardly standing there. He wanted the boys to know what they needed to know so they could continue with life. He wasn't going to let them become people they were not. He didn't want to have to miss the Winchesters he enjoyed being around.  
"Okay then." Dean sat on the bed to the left, "What the hell is going on? I want the truth, because I really do not feel drunk right now."  
Castiel sighed. Sam went to the opposing bed and sat at the edge, while Castiel was standing in the middle of the two beds. "Both of you lost your memories after a witch casted a chant at you."  
The Winchesters looked at each other, and started to laugh. "That's cute, but seriously, what the fuck." Dean said in between laughs. 'Did he just call me cute?' Castiel thought. He let that thought just disapear in his head.  
"I am being serious." Castiel rolled his eyes. He really was not in the mood for the Winchesters to be doubting him.  
"Yeah. Did the fairies tell you that?" Dean teased. He was definitely still his annoying arrogant self. He just seemed less...broken. He seemed a lot more cheerful than he was before. It was a Dean that he'd never actually gotten to know. He wished he did, it was rare for Castiel to see a true smile on Old Dean.  
"So...since apparently a witch made us lose our powers, does that mean there's other things?" Sam patiently asked. He was the calmer one, like usual.  
"Yes."  
"Wow...this is bullshit." Dean scoffed. "I was expecting us being drugged, but now I have a feeling you're going to drug us...but the thing said...oh fuck it. I'm going out to get a drink. I'll be back later." He stood up and started to walk towards the door. Castiel grabbed his wrist before he could leave, "You better come back before tomorrow. I will find you if you don't" he threatened.  
"Wow! I'm scared. Some guy I barely know is trying to threaten me? How would you even find me? I don't even know why I came with you in the first place. Creep." Dean yanked his hand and walked out the motel door.  
Sam and Cas looked at each other. Sam's expression was extremely confused, and surprised. Castiel was used to all of the outbursts, they always happened with Dean. He didn't really mind them, as long as he really did come back, Castiel would be happy. As long as he was never truly alone, he would be happy.  
"So...what just happened?" Sam asked.  
"Dean is always like that. He is very dramatic." Castiel answered. It was the truth, Dean could be a drama queen half the time. It was another thing Castiel liked about him, it was never boring. Sam would always be the one to roll his eyes and stick with his brother. Even if the pair got into fights, they would always get back together. Castiel wished that he could have a family relationship like that, but sadly his brothers and sisters most likely don't respect him the way they used to. He's probably hated for all the wrong he has done. It was far beyond fixing. If Castiel could sleep, the thoughts of his brothers and sisters would keep him up all night. Sometimes Castiel wondered how the Winchesters ever slept.  
"So are you being serious about the whole witch and other supernatural creatures? You didn't sound like you were joking."  
"I was being serious. That's actually why I wanted you to listen to me. Even though you don't have memories, you need to continue your job of saving people."  
"Wow. I need proof. I hate being that guy, but...I need at least something." Sam insisted. Castiel sighed, he should at least let Sam know that he's an angel. It wouldn't hurt him to know the truth. He just wished Dean was here so he could explain to him.  
"I'm an angel, for example." He confessed.  
"That doesn't help. I could come over and say, 'Hey I'm a demon!' it doesn't prove anything"  
"Fine." Castiel positioned himself so that he would have enough room, and he knew he was going to regret it. He closed his eyes, and let his wings become visible. Sam was actually able to see them, since over the years they turned into a dark gray. It must have been because of all the shit he'd done. He wasn't exactly a 'pure' angel anymore.  
"Wow...This is amazing. Can I...touch...them? I don't want to creep you out or anything. But wow!" Sam exclaimed. Castiel opened his eyes slowly to look Sam in the eyes.  
"Yes, you can, but be gentle. They're extremely sensitive."  
Sam jumped off the bed and lightly placed his long fingers on Castiel's feathers. He traced his fingers along them gently. He wrapped them on a single feather, and ran his fingers carefully through the length of the wing. Sam did that for multiple feathers, treating them each differently. His face continuously lit up with both excitement and a slight amount of fear. He was grinning the whole way through, like a child.

Castiel had never had a human touch his wings before. It felt so much better than he expected. It was almost...pleasurable. Castiel closed his eyes, before slowly returning the wings to their normal hidden state.

"That was amazing...I also have another question." Sam sighed contently.

"Yes?"

"Were we ever...dating? Because I was looking at this picture, and I have my arm wrapped around you, and everyone else in the picture seems to be in a relationship." Sam asked, pulling the photo out and pointing to himself. Castiel remembered that picture. It was the last picture they ever took with Ellen and Jo. Castiel barely knew them, but their deaths were upsetting.

"No...we were not. None of us have ever been in a relationship with each other." Castiel stated. Sam seemed to be upset about that.

"Oh...well..you think we should just wait here for Dean to come back? By the way, I know he's my brother. I don't know how I know, I can just feel it." Sam smiled.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring.


End file.
